totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/Characters I hate
Disclaimer: This topic will include moderate swear words because hate is love, right? Have you ever have a fictional character you despise? Don't get me wrong, fiction is filled with wonderful characters and written of personailty. I mean like, characters exists in the imagination verse to make things interesting and makes you feel like you're in this universe. But sometimes, their are those types of characters. It's either the anooying little sh*t, the b*st*rds, the despiseable villains and those random characters that serve nothing to the series. IBut this is not a top ten. For these types, I'll include the characters I hate in videogames, cartoons, anime, internet show and also as well the movies. Do keep in mind these are my opinions so if you're favourite character goes into the list, just don't b*tch about it okay? So what are you're least favourite characters? Videogames From what I've heard, videogames have so many hateable characters, but since this is my opinion, I might not include many characters. So thats said lets enjoy my wrath. Ghetsis (Pokemon Black & White) Oh Pokemon, oh how you love to bring my wrath and stuff. I mean like, don't get me wrong their are some very creative, likeable characters in the series. But when it comes to the main villain, they are either lacklusted, hateable and want to be strangled to death. And Ghetsis takes the spotlight. At first, he looks rather promising until when it comes to the near end, he's just ruined. Firstly, it's revealed that his true plan is that it's so original that he plans to take over the world. How many times we hear this? Come'on Nintendo, I mean like you are very good at making unique motives for villains but this is just rather cliched... Then at the near end, he decieved his son and and calling him a 'Warped and defected boy who knows nothing but Pokemon'. Geez...that's harsh even for Relias and Ozai standards! And then their's a battle, did you know he uses a level 54 hydreigon, a LEVEL 54 HYDREIGON! Like what daf*q is it so possible to get a goddam Hydreigon to a LV 54 WHEN HE CAN ONLY BE EVOLVED TO BE A LV 64! Then theirs the sequal, not only he captures the only Pokemon capable of eating humans but is fthe noly villain in the GODDAMN POKEMON VERSE THAT TRIES TO KILL YOU AND PUT GLACIER ON YOU! I know thats like every villain wants to do, but this is Pokemon we taling about. Hell not even Giovanni has the balls to kill the protagonist. An example on how not to make a Pokemon villain. Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Kingdom Hearts is one of those games I have mix feelings about it. It's either good or it's kinda not interested me at all. I do like the Organization XIII ranging from one of my favourites Axel to this b*tch you are looking at the screen. She is annoying, her boss fight is a pain in the a** (I could barely even keep up with er and that annoying lightning attack), her death is cliche, and theirsa many more reason I hate her. But nuff said. Bill Hawks (Proffesor Layton & the unwounded future) Ahh the Proffesor Layton series, how I loved the characters ranging from the lovable genius to the apprentice but then this guyt has to exist...why? We are talking about the videogame version of Donald Trump and the guy who never even admits his mistakes. For one thing, his backstory and his brief actions makes you wanna have him executed. Before the events of the unwounded future, both Demitri and Bill are partners in the field of science and spent so long making the time machine. Finally managing to create a prototype and ready to test but though Demetri finds a flaw and banks bill to test it. Though Bill Hawks refused to test it despite aving a sum up money but secrelety tests the machine with the help of Claire. Another scientist who is Demetri's love interest as well as the sweetheart of Layton. Until a horrible incidient happened with a huge explosion which resulted in killing Claire but also several other people in the apartment building and it also killed Bill Hawks. Actaully, I lied he survived that I don't even know however do you know what sad? Instead of admitting for his ctimes and being honest but uses it to climb the political ladder and become the freakin' prime minister of UK. Hell he even dropped both Layton's love and also Demetri's work! Good news, Demetri schemes to build a mech to kidnap that b*st*rd and other scientist forced them to do labo-ur I mean work on the time machine though it turns oout that the time machine that Bill tested actually works and unexplainably send Calire to the future. Though she does not have unlimited time if her time is up, she will brought back to the exploded incindwnt which make Demetir build another time machine with the help of Clive (the 3rd antagonist). Turns out that he has his own plan to build a hugea** fortress to bring london and the political body to groung because it turns out that his parents were dead int eh explosion incident. Despite Clive and Demetri falied and admitted their mistakes, Bill didn't. It's the lose of work, parents and love because of some selfish political man. Cartoons Anime Movies Internet Shows Category:Blog posts